Love and Honer
by startenchigome
Summary: Kenshin has just entered the lives of Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko but is he friend or foe? R&R please


LOVE AND HONOR  
  
Dissclammer: I do not own any of the charters in this story but I do own the story line so :-p and don't evn try to take it.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
My name is of no concern It's who I am that scares people...The year is sometime in the 1800 better knows as the mange era and I am know as the Hetokere Batosie Translated that means Sword Barring Man-Slayer. For many years I've wondered but...  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Friend or Foe  
  
A lone figure walked down the dirt road. Rain ran down his face and soked his cloths. A sword hug loose at the figures belt. Fire red hair fell untammed into the figures blue eyes. The street was void of life and no one saw the figure fall. Rain fell hard that night making the street useless. The next moring only one figure was out on that road and he was known by the name Sano. Sano saw the lifeless figure in the road and walked up to it. Sano nelt down beside the figure and felt his head only to find the figure was burning up  
  
"Hm I wonder if he was out all night" Sano wondered  
  
"If who was out all night" a voice sounder from behind him  
  
"Oh Yahiko it's only you" Sano said sarcastikly  
  
" Who where you talking about Sano?" Yahiko asked  
  
Sano stood holding the figure in his arms and at that point Yahiko relized who Sano was talking about. Sano turn and headed twords the Kameya Dojo and upon reaching it Sano brought the figure to the owner of the Dojo Miss Kaoru   
  
"Yo Kaoru" Sano called  
  
"What is it Sano" Kaoru called back  
  
"I found something, I think you should come see it" Sano called back at her  
  
"Fine I'm comming"Kaoru call back for the finnal time  
  
Kaoru walkied into the room where Sano was and nearly fainted at the site she saw. Sano was standing in the middle of the room with a dripping wet figure in his arms.  
  
"S-S-Sano who's that"Kaoru asked  
  
"Beats me I just found him"Sano told her  
  
"Did you do any thing to him" Kaoru asked  
  
" Nope found him like this" Sano confesed  
  
"oh ok well do somthing with him" Kaoru told Sano  
  
"I think he's sick he has a fever" Sano told her  
  
"ok Sano put him to bed and Yahiko go get Miss Magumie" Kaoru instructed  
  
A little while later Miss Magumie was led into the room where Sano had placed the figure. Miss Magumie checked the figure out and told Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko to just keep an eye on him and keep him cool untill his fever broke and she would be back in a few days to do a follow up. Late that night around 11 The figures fever broke and his body tempture returned to normal Kaoru smiled at her victory and went to bed telling Yahiko it was his turn to watch over the figure. After a few days the figure woke up and found him-self in a strange outfit. His violet Gi and loose white hakama paints where folded in the corner of the room and he was waring a light blue kemono. The figure walked out of the room only to find him-self surrounded by other people.  
  
"hello there" Kaoru said.  
  
"Hi" the figure said with a chocked voice.  
  
"So who are you " Yahiko asked the figure.  
  
"Oh sorry my name is Kenshin Himura" Kenshin told them.  
  
"Why hello Kenshin I'm Kaoru " Kaoru told him.  
  
"I'm Sano and that kid over there is Yahiko" Sano added.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all that I am" Kenshin told them.  
  
"Sano I'm not a kid" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Could have fooled me kid" Sano said back in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Yahiko hit Sano over the head with his bokken and got chased around the room. Kaoru set a bowl of rice and some green tea in front of Kenshin who greatfully took it. As Kenshin ate the food Kaoru stop Sano and Yahiko by tripping them, she then turned and appologized to Kenshin for Sano and Yahiko's rude manners. Kenshin smiled and told Kaoru it was ok and that he enjoyed their antictes. Later that day Kenshin, now waring his violet Gi and loose white hakama paints, joined Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru of the front porch of the dojo  
  
"So what where you doing out in the ran anyway Kenshin?" Sano asked  
  
"I was just wondering that I was" Kenshin answered in a flat voice  
  
"Why where you wondering?" Yahiko asked a confused look on his face  
  
"I have no home and no where I belong so I wonder" Kenshin answered a slite smile on his face   
  
"You could belong here" Kaoru told him smiling  
  
"Would you let me miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked  
  
"Yes I would Kenshin" Kaoru answered   
  
"I don't know how to thank you miss Kaoru"Kenshin told her smiling  
  
"On one condition Kenshin" Kaoru told him with her right pointer finger in the air  
  
"And that Is miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked a little confused  
  
"You help me with the Dojo" Kaoru told him with a smile  
  
"OK I'll do any thing for a place to call home" Kenshin told her happly  
  
Yahiko made a face at Sano and the two where at it again. Kaoru started after them but Kenshin put his arm out infront of her.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Let them be miss Kaoru"  
  
"Why Kenshin?"  
  
"They're only doing this becouse they know you'll stop them that they do"  
  
"Alright Kenshin I'll play your little game"  
  
Kenshin smiled and let Kaoru led him into the house where she told him what is daily chorse where. That next day Kenshin woke up pretty early and after he had compleated some of his mroning chores he descided to thank miss Kaoru by fixing breakfast.  
  
"I'm thankfull to the revalution for one thing and that is I learned to cook" Kenshin told him-self  
  
"hey Kaoru it's time for you to cook breakfast even thou you suck" Sano yelled as he walked into the dojo's main room  
  
"Freeloader" Yahiko yelled at Sano as Kaoru walked into the dojo's main room  
  
Kenshin walked out of the Kitchen holding a tray in his hands. On this tray where assorted and wierd shaped rice balls, bowls of soup, a small plate with four little fish on it, and four cups of tea.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind but I made breakfast" Kenshin told them with a smile  
  
"Kenshin I didn't know you could cook" Kaoru said staring at the red-head  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook Kenshin" Sano asked  
  
"While I was a soldier in the revalution I had to learn how to cook to keep the regament I was in alive" Kenshin explained  
  
"You told us yesterday you had no one left" Kaoru reminded him  
  
"I am the only mimber of my regament that servived and the people I eather looked up to for strength or protection where killed" Kenshin told them his voice growing cold and his eyes flashing to amber  
  
"Umm..."Kaoru started  
  
"But that was Before I met all of you" Kenshin said cutting her off. his voice was light and filled with lafther and his eyes where vilot again  
  
After a few days Kenshin was given cooking duties and he greatfully accepted them but one night while Kenshin was out looking for the stuff he neded to fix dinner a man came to the dojo looking for the legendary battosai and when he was told there was no one like that there the man destroyed to dojo. When Kenshin returned the man confronted him and screamed "I will kill you Battosai", Kenshin drew his sword and the two fought and at the end of the fight Kenshin reshethed his sword, gathered the fallen food. told the man to leve him alone and walked into the kitchen to start dinner leveing to other to wonder if he was friens or foe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
  
well sorry but I don't know what to write next so I'll post it here  
  
Maybe you guys can help me you se I wrote A short song fic called Kenshin's Question, I was wondering if I sould do a sequal tot hat story please tell me what you think in your reviews 


End file.
